


Wheit Rabbit

by mea_momento



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Dancing together, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_momento/pseuds/mea_momento
Summary: Well, fuck him, but Potter's learned to dance. And he looks bloody gorgeous doing it.





	Wheit Rabbit

Pansy waits for him in front of the ‘Wheit Rabbit’, one of the bars down Diagon Alley.  
They all go there Fridays after work.

“Well, now that you’re finally here, I can have my well-deserved drink.  
 Do you even know how much that fucking woman can talk? I sat there for at least two hours before we even got to discussing her upcoming interview.  
 My husband this, my husband that… and oh, aren’t my kids adorable? So intelligent! I wish I could’ve told her where she can stick her intelligent offspring."

"Anyway. How was your day, darling?”

She leads them to a corner table, having already signalled the barman for their drinks.  
Draco almost stops dead in his tracks when the group of Aurors at the bar shifts and he glimpses an unruly head of black hair.

“Draco? You coming?” Pansy calls out.

“Yeah, right. I’m right there. My day was fine, by the way, thank you. I finally finished that potion I’ve been telling you about.”

Pansy glances the way he had been looking and smirks.

“See something you like, Draco? Or rather, someone?”

Draco feels himself blush. Pansy is the only one who knows everything about him.

That includes his somewhat irritating attraction to Potter.  
But he really is worth looking at, laughing and throwing his head back over at the bar. His neck stretches deliciously and Draco has to avert his eyes.

Potter. They are on civil terms now, having had to work together a few times. It isn’t so bad really, working with Potter.

He’s filled out quite nicely.

Not that Draco would ever let anyone see him checking out or even so much as glancing at Potter.

That would just prove that Draco, in fact, likes Potter somewhat, which he definitely does not, thank you very much.

Just the way his hair always looks like he’s just been shagged.  
And maybe his defined jaw line. Seriously, one could cut glass with it.  
It still has nothing on Draco’s cheek bones, of course, Draco thinks.

He can feel Pansy’s amused look on him and knocks back his firewhiskey. That’s just what he needs before –

“Why don’t you just talk to him, you know? Invite him over, for a drink or so.” Draco groans.

“Why would he even accept that? He doesn’t like me. It’s obvious, he won’t even look at me when we’re working together and keeps his answers to a minimum. There’s no point.”

They talk about nonsense, gossiping about the newest information about the Pureblood society, drinking and laughing. The live band starts playing at some point, but they hardly pay attention to it, too caught up laughing tipsily about that time they walked in on Blaise with a woman twice his age, that is until the band starts playing –

“Oh Merlin, that is the song we always dance to at salsa class!” Pansy exclaims loudly, excitedly grabbing Draco’s arm.

“I’m sorry to leave you Draco, but I absolutely must dance right now.”

And off she is, sauntering over to the bar, towards the group of Aurors.

Draco watches from afar, horrified, how Pansy starts talking to Potter, trying to persuade him onto the dance floor.

Potter? Potter is the bloke she’s been dragging to her dance lessons?

Draco takes a sip of his beer, hoping the liquid will cool his burning cheeks.

Fuck, and Potter knows how to move. The way his hips move and sway when he starts dancing with Pansy makes Draco’s trousers uncomfortably tight. Hell, if Potter moved liked that in bed…

Almost every eye in the pub is on the two of them now, Pansy’s curves on perfect display – but Draco can’t take his eyes off Harry.  
Not that he wants to, anyways, Potter’s bloody fit. His sweaty shirt starts clinging to him in the best way possible, showing the hard, lean body he usually keeps under his Auror robes.

Potter smiles, his green eyes crinkling at the corners and he starts swirling Pansy around, moving behind her with little side-steps, his hips moving almost unbelievably fast.

Draco takes another swig of his beer, it’s got uncomfortably warm in here.

The music slows down, and so do Potter and Pansy. Potter spins her, keeping her hands over her head, but himself slowly lets his wander down her body.

Something curls inside Draco, a mix between jealousy and desire, was it? He wishes nothing more than to be in Pansy’s spot right now.  
They start moving their body’s in sync, undulating, slowly letting the movement travel up and down their flushed bodies.

He’s doomed. He’s so fucking doomed. How can Potter stand there looking like a fucking sex god without even knowing what he does do Draco?

Potter glances over, sees Draco staring and locks his eyes with him. From under half-closed eye lids, he keeps the eye contact, not once breaking it while he continues swaying those damn hips, the jeans stretching over his pert arse.  
Draco gulps and finds that he couldn’t avert his eyes, even if he wanted to.

The music finishes and Pansy makes her way back over to Draco.

“Hey there,” she smiles.

“You look positively perplexed.”

“Wha-? Why didn’t you ever think to tell me the bloke you’ve been seeing is Potter?”

“Oh, come off it, Draco, we aren’t seeing each other, Harry’s as gay as could be. We’re just taking the same salsa class, alright,” she says.

“Since when can Potter dance? He certainly wasn’t able to at the Yule ba- and what do you mean Potter’s gay?” Draco asks.

“Well, I certainly don’t hide it. You got a problem with that?” A voice behind Draco says.

Draco turns slowly, gracefully (he was a Malfoy, after all) but horrified.

“No, er, I don’t have a problem with it. I mean, with you being gay. That would just mean I’m a hypocrite.”

Potter’s eyes widen a fraction and his breath hitches. Well, that is interesting.  
He puts down the two beers and the Mojito he carried over and manages to find an unoccupied chair.

“Budge over, Pans,” he says.

“Draco has just been telling me how he wants to accompany me to one of our dance classes. Wouldn’t that be fun?” she slyly asks Potter.

“Did I?” Draco deadpans.

Potter looks at him and shrugs. “It’s actually quite fun, you should come along some time.”

“Well, it did look good on the dance floor-“ Draco starts.

Potter gazes at him questioningly. “You think we looked good?”

Oh. “Er, well, I meant, it looked like fun…” So much for the eloquence the Malfoy’s usually pride themselves with.

“I could show you, you know? It’s not that hard.” Potter suggests.

Draco’s breath catches in his throat. Dance with Potter?!?

“Come on, it’s easy!” Draco finds himself being dragged towards the dance floor by the other man, not even realising what is happening until Potter places one hand on his waist and takes the other lightly in the other.

Draco is sure his cheeks are almost as red as Weasley’s hair by now.

Potter’s grip tightens around his waist as he starts to lead the first few steps.

“You just step back with your right foot and then you take a step forward with your left foot.” Potter explains.

He’s right, it is quite easy. Especially with someone like Potter to lead him through the steps.

Not that he could possibly concentrate on anything else at the moment, he is trying hard not to think about the burning touch on his waist.

Potter’s hair hangs damp into his eyes, his lips slightly parted – and fuck – but Draco wants to kiss him, run his hands over his body.  
And then Potter draws him close, chest to chest, and he can feel his heart beat through his chest, Potter’s breath hitching next to his ear, and coming out in hot puffs.  
Draco can feel Potter’s breath on his neck and he didn’t think it was possibly to get even more light headed.

The touch of Potter’s thigh right next to his burns his way through the fabric of Draco’s trousers, and the hand on Draco’s waist slips lower.

He pushes firmly and lifts his arm, manoeuvring Draco into a turn. He catches him again, hand landing hot on his waist, squeezing slightly. Potter's lopsided smile that he gives Draco nearly makes him loose count of the steps. And it wouldn't do to embarass himself in front of Potter, now, would it?

Potter steps back smoothly, leading Draco to the opposite side and then, when Draco had just anticipated he was going to be twirled again, Potter himself spins.  
It's fast, Potter's head moving quickly to catch his eyes again, but it feels like an eternity.

Potter's hand, the one holding Draco's moves lower, putting Draco's hand on Potter's waist, and while he's spinning, Draco's hand slides smoothly across Potter hard stomach.  
He can feel the muscles tensing beneath his hand, and Draco misses the hard planes of Potter's body once he stops spinning.

Though, he supposes, Potter's hand gripping his, warm and solid and slightly rough, isn't too bad either.

His mind is swimming, taking in the sensory overload, Potter's crispy, spicy cologne and his burning touch and his breath fanning over him every so often making him heady with want.

He’s so hot all over, and then Potter brings them the last bit closer, and their hips start moving together, swaying, and the first touch of Potter’s rock hard cock to his groin makes Draco let out a low moan. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and when he opens them, he finds Potter staring at him with such intensity, it takes him all his will power not to rip his clothes off and start devouring him right here. Draco’s hand starts travelling up from Potter’s arm to the nape of his neck, almost out of their own accord.

“I really want to kiss you,” Potter murmurs, so low that Draco barely catches it.

And that’s all the invitation Draco needs, he closes that last inch between their mouths and finally his lips are on Potter’s, and Merlin, they’re soft and pliant and Potter gives just the lowest of groans, but it shoots straight to Draco’s cock.

Their lips move together with the music, in sync with their hips and there’s that first touch of a tongue, hot and wet and perfect.

He barely notices the whistling and cat calls coming from their co-workers and he would bet 1000 Galleons that Pansy is leaning back in her chair, her lips forming a satisfied, amused smirk.

He lets go of Potter’s hand and grabs his arse, perfect as it is, pulling him closer, rubbing their groins together.  
Draco pulls back, catching Potter’s full bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling on it, before drawing back to look into those gorgeous eyes.

“So, your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as mea-momento.tumblr.com <3


End file.
